


l'eau claire

by BiPagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sticksandsnark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for settiai's  prompt "keeping secrets" in sticksandsnark.<br/>Disclaimer: SGA and its characters do not belong to me.<br/>Beta'd by taeli.  Thank you! Any mistakes and cheesiness are all mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	l'eau claire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for settiai's prompt "keeping secrets" in sticksandsnark.  
> Disclaimer: SGA and its characters do not belong to me.  
> Beta'd by taeli. Thank you! Any mistakes and cheesiness are all mine.

L'eau claire; comme le sel des larmes d'enfance,   
l'assaut au soleil des blancheurs des corps de femmes;   
la soie, en foule et de lys pur, des oriflammes   
sous les murs dont quelque pucelle eut la défense;  
l'ébat des anges; -- "non…le courant d'or en marche,   
meut ses bras, noirs, et lourds, et frais surtout, d'herbe. Elle   
sombre, avant le Ciel bleu pour ciel-de-lit, appelle   
pour rideaux l'ombre de la colline et de l'arche.  
Mémoire - Rimbaud - 1872

It wasn't how relationships begin in the normal world. But, then again, he'd never lived in the 'normal world'; such a thing doesn't exist for an incredibly intelligent, mildly attractive -- even if he says so himself -- emotionally retarded Canadian god. At least he no longer lives in Antarctica where the world consists of snow, cold, and more snow. A place where, if he needed a place to sit and think, then a majestic pier looking over a beautiful sunset would not be an option. While it was likely that Rodney McKay, super-genius of the Pegasus Galaxy would solve most of Atlantis' scientific problems with a few snaps of his fingers and some witty remarks, sporadically a particularly difficult situation necessitated his retreat to his thinking spot. Nevertheless, this brilliant mind felt a tad foolish sitting with his feet dangling in the cool waters of his hidden oasis, with the legs of his pants rolled up to his knees. Surprisingly, he was actually enjoying this solitary moment of whale watching. At least, it would be whale watching if any whales showed up. Ah Atlantis, where the waters are wide, the fish are big, and sunsets are beautiful. Even when they are interrupted by a sweaty Athosian woman looking to swim.

"Rodney, I did not expect to see you here. I normally enjoy a swim here after a difficult training session with John and Ronon."

Turning around with shock at Teyla's quiet arrival, Rodney stammered "Oh, well, I should probably leave you to it then."

"No need to leave. I did not mean to intrude upon your mediation. I promise to be quiet."

"Good. Thank you," he says as he settles back down. He can sense her behind him now and hears the soft clunk as her fighting sticks settle in the exercise bag as she lowers it to the ground. There's a deep breath right before she dives into the water with barely a splash, then silence. It is as if he is alone again with his thoughts and hopes that something interesting will appear on the horizon and inspire his next scientific revelation. A naked Teyla is not the muse he expected. At least, he thinks she's naked. Squinting into the dying light of the sun, Rodney is able to make out her silhouette. That was definitely Teyla popping out of the water in the distance, with a great gulp of air, pushing her hair from her eyes. Definitely her looking out at the horizon. Definitely her floating lazily on top of the water. Until this moment, she had always been calm Teyla, strong Teyla, but never beautiful Teyla. Teyla whose hair shimmers in the light. Teyla whose body is firm from combat. Teyla who is apparently doing the backstroke back to the pier.

"Oh fuck," Rodney whispers to himself but doesn't turn away, "Don't look. Stop staring. She could squash me like a bug under her foot. Don't let her see me watching her. Quick, pretend I haven't been watching." He promptly averts his gaze.

* ~*

Despite her dissembling, Teyla knew Rodney spent his time here when frustrated with something scientific that could wait for an answer. Such events were not frequent but happened regularly enough for her to have noticed the pattern. And to have started swimming off the same pier after sparring sessions. The cool water felt wonderful to her tired muscles. The pier features a bit of seclusion, but solitude wasn't the quarry she sought there.

When she meditated, her life blew away on the wind. She would be centered and content, that is, until the image of Rodney McKay became the focus of her attention. At first it was far too distracting, as romance had become like a foreign concept. When she became leader of her people, and had more responsibilities than she imagined possible, such time consuming endeavors left little energy for other activities. Having joined the team on Atlantis and ceded leadership of the Athosians to Halling, she discovered the pleasure of leisure, something she had forgotten for many years. The concept seemed to be like one of her favorite foods from childhood, which was seldom available and surprisingly sweet. Time spent with the other women on Atlantis had been a dream come true, at first. She experienced camaraderie in sharing their joys and laughter. During one late night conversation they were discussing who they would never consider sexually. More often than not the name McKay was uttered. However, it was Rodney's face that came to her dreams. They all gasped when Teyla smirkingly told them, "Sheppard." Some men are nice to look at, and John Sheppard certainly fit that description, but Teyla had spent quite a lot of time around men who fit a similar description to consider him as anything more than a brother in arms. The other women didn't see the scientists the way Teyla did because they hadn't spent their life just trying to survive. For her, knowledge was the ultimate power and Rodney knew more than anyone she had ever met. Words would rise out of his mouth with such speed and confidence that it took her breath away more often than not. While she might not always understand what he was trying to explain, she heard the passion and poise in his voice. She could trust in his independence.

However, while she might prefer Rodney, she knew he was interested in blonde women who had a type of intellect that differed from her wisdom. Counter to that wisdom she chose to ignore the cultural difference between them and treat him as she would any other Athosian friend. She did not think he would find her attractive. And she was sure that nothing she said or did would make him view her as anything more than a friend. Lifting herself up to sit on the deck next to him, she noticed Rodney's eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Teyla, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were naked until you swimming back. Excellent form, by the way. On Earth you could be an Olympian."

So, she thought to herself, he does perceive my 'form.' I am not so invisible after all. There is hope. To him she said, "I thought you noticed only women in lab coats. It is really I who should apologize. Had I known you wanted me sexually, I would have been more discreet."

"Hypothetical wanton desires aside, it's well known there are quite a few marines who would gladly swim with you."

Placing a hand on his knee, "Would you not swim with me, Rodney?"

Rodney turns to finally look at her.

*~*

His head lay against her breast. It had been weeks since her offer and they quickly discovered that the pier was their favorite hiding place. This being their favorite position, when there was a moment to relax. Her back against the wall, she played with his hair while he contentedly reclined between her legs. The sun gently rose above the horizon as he recited poetry in a language she didn't understand. He enjoyed talking and she valued listening. His intelligence appealed to her in a way mere strength of muscle never grasped. Her grace and integrity never ceased to amaze him. Teyla had attempted to visit him in his lab a few times, but never quite reached the doors. To her, Rodney's lab is his sacred domain, who he is in his essence comes from that origin. She wouldn't remove him from that space any more than she would change the nature of his work.


End file.
